1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of baths, closets and sinks, and to the particular field of flush closets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Difficulties associated with using a toilet is often not even considered by many people. However, there is a substantial segment of the population for which using a toilet is a difficult and daunting task. This segment of the population includes the physically challenged as well as those recuperating from various types of surgical operations and procedures.
Because of this, the art contains many examples of toilets designed for use by the physically challenged. Some of these toilets have railings which are grasped, some have platforms which elevate the user, and some have the ability to move up or down.
However, toilets that simply include support rails do not fulfill the needs of those that are unable to lift themselves or are unsteady if they do stand up.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable toilet that is able to meet the needs of all physically challenged people.
Still further, many known adjustable toilets are bulky, difficult to use and require a great deal of equipment. Such toilets are not generally amenable for use in an individual""s home and may not be amenable for use in many institutions that may have limited space.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable toilet that is easy to use and is amenable for use in a variety of situations.
Still further, some of the known adjustable toilets cannot be readily retrofit into an existing system. That is, an existing toilet system may have to be completely-removed and totally replaced by the adjustable toilet system. This can be difficult, expensive and time consuming. It may not be possible in an individual""s home.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable toilet that can be retrofit into an existing toilet system.
Still further, some adjustable toilets are not stable and may raise the possibility that a user may fall off of the toilet during use. This is especially true if the user is infirm and has impaired balance.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable toilet that is stable and can be easily and securely used, even by an infirm person.
Furthermore, many impaired persons can only reach a portion of a toilet seat. That is, most, if not all, existing toilet systems include a toilet seat that is oriented in a plane that is essentially parallel to the plane of the floor. With a toilet seat in such an orientation, a user must physically lift himself or herself over the plane of the toilet seat and then sit down on the seat. Many users are physically impaired in a manner that makes this difficult if not impossible. Such users are left to wriggle up onto the seat, which is inconvenient and may not be possible without assistance.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable toilet that can be tilted as necessary to permit use by a physically impaired individual.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an adjustable toilet that is easy to use and is amenable for use in a variety of situations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable toilet that can be retrofit into an existing toilet system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable toilet that is stable and can be easily and securely used, even by an infirm person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable toilet that can be tilted as necessary to permit use by a physically impaired individual.
These, and other, objects are achieved by an adjustable toilet which comprises a fresh water tank fixed to a support; a waste water conduit fixed to a floor, a toilet bowl having a fresh water inlet and a waste water outlet, a flexible fresh water conduit fluidically connecting the fresh water tank to the fresh water inlet of the toilet bowl, a flexible waste water conduit fluidically connecting the waste water outlet of the toilet bowl to the waste water conduit, a toilet bowl support system including a plurality of individually adjustable toilet bowl supports each of which has one end attached to the floor and another end attached to the toilet bowl, and a control circuit, associated with each of the individually adjustable toilet bowl supports to move each toilet bowl support independently of other toilet bowl supports to move the toilet bowl in a plurality of planes and to tilt the toilet bowl with respect to the floor into an oblique angle with respect to the floor.
The adjustable toilet of the present invention can thus be easily retrofit into an existing system and yet can adopt an orientation and position that is most effective for an individual user. The adjustable toilet of the present invention can be adjusted in a multiplicity of planes, including a plane that is tilted at an oblique angle with respect to the floor, whereby the toilet system can be customized for each individual and each use.
More specifically, the adjustable toilet bowl of the present invention includes a flexible fresh water conduit fluidically connecting the fresh water tank to the fresh water inlet of the toilet bowl and a flexible waste water conduit fluidically connecting the waste water outlet of the toilet bowl to the waste water conduit. Each of the toilet bowl lifting mechanisms more specifically includes a hydraulic cylinder having a hollow housing having an inside surface and a chamber defined by the inside surface, a first hydraulic fluid connection on the hollow housing, and a second hydraulic fluid connection on the hollow housing. Each lifting mechanism further includes a piston head movably located in the hollow housing and slidably engaging the inside surface of the hollow housing and dividing the chamber of the hollow housing into two chamber sections and a piston rod having one end connected to the piston head and extending out of the hollow housing and having a second end located outside the hollow housing. A floor pivot mount is fixedly mounted on the floor adjacent to the toilet bowl, and a floor pivot connection pivotably connects the second end of the piston rod to the floor pivot mount. A toilet bowl pivot connection pivotably connects the hollow housing to the toilet bowl, and the hydraulic cylinders are controlled by a hydraulic fluid circuit which includes a reservoir of hydraulic fluid, a pump fluidically connected to the reservoir, a first hydraulic fluid conduit system fluidically connecting the pump to the first hydraulic fluid connection of the hollow housing of each toilet bowl lifting mechanism, a first hydraulic fluid flow control valve in each first hydraulic fluid conduit and located fluidically between the pump and the hollow housing, a second hydraulic fluid conduit system fluidically connecting the.second hydraulic fluid connection of the hollow housing of each, toilet bowl lifting mechanism to the pump, and a second hydraulic fluid flow control valve in each second hydraulic fluid conduit and located fluidically between the hollow housing and the pump. A control circuit electrically associates the pump with each hydraulic fluid control valve and which includes a remote control unit.